Security cameras are used to record video or photographic images around a residential or commercial location. Security cameras can be positioned within or about the perimeter of a home entrance to obtain, record, and/or present images to a user. Some security cameras can be controlled via a security system that can be accessed and operated remotely. In this manner, users may be able to access an interface of the security system with a smart phone to view images obtained by the security camera. However, it may not always be efficient to have a camera continuously operating and capturing images. In some situations, it may be efficient to activate a security camera only in situations where a heightened security risk is detected.
Cameras have been used to activate a barrier operator. Other systems allow viewing of the garage from a cell phone. These systems do not receive information from the barrier operator but instead measure the door position, which limits the information received. Moreover, these systems do not automatically activate a camera to obtain images in situations where a heightened security risk is detected.